Computing malware, such as computer viruses, worms, and Trojans are a common and growing concern that plague today's computing systems. Malware is typically designed to perform a variety of intrusive functions that include, but are not limited to disrupting computer operations, gathering personal and confidential information, and/or gaining access to private computing systems. To perform these intrusive functions, malware is generally encoded to exploit vulnerabilities and/or security lapses within the software (e.g., operating systems and web browsers) of a computing system. For example, malware, such as malware based on return-oriented programming, may utilize a buffer overrun vulnerability to execute the malware instructions. Unfortunately, as today's industries and societies maintain their reliance on computing devices and network-based technologies (e.g., the Internet), the proliferation of malware continues to flourish.
To protect today's information systems, computing systems are often equipped with computing applications, such as anti-malware that attempt to provide countermeasures from malware attacks. Anti-malware is able to reduce vulnerability and harm from malware attacks by providing real-time preventive protection and/or removal of potential malware code. Providing real-time preventive protection often involves filtering out harmful data received over a network (e.g., the Internet), scanning data files at the time of downloading, and/or blocking computing processes known to denote malware behavior. Although anti-malware technology continues to improve and mature, anti-malware applications still lack effective detection and processing of incoming security threats. Security breaches of protected electronic information persists within computing systems that range from individual consumer devices to protected computing systems used in the financial sector, government, and large corporations. As such, constantly improving the technology of detecting and processing of incoming security threats for computing systems remains valuable in providing computing security against evolving and unknown malware threats.